


Stuck with You

by parttimehuman



Series: Mated and Merciless [10]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Smut, Stuck in Traffic, becoming boyfriends, pros at flirting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-14
Updated: 2018-08-14
Packaged: 2019-06-27 11:07:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15684201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/parttimehuman/pseuds/parttimehuman
Summary: To top a really shitty day at school off, Corey gets stuck in traffic on his way home. Luckily, the guy in the car next to his is very good looking. And apparently, he has just the right kind of humor.





	Stuck with You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Auddieliz09](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Auddieliz09/gifts).



> For Autumn, because she is an angel and she wished for some Morey. I hope you like it.

Corey was done with the day at around four in the afternoon, completely done.  He'd been late to school in the morning, only two damn minutes, but Mrs. Finch hadn't been very charitable, calling him to the board a dozen times when she knew exactly how badly he sucked at science. Of course, he'd then somehow gotten himself into detention for something entirely not his fault, thank you very much Josh Diaz. And after a school day that had already been longer than Corey was ever prepared for, detention had started with a huge ketchup stain right on the front of his shirt. Because apparently, Corey was hitting the jackpot that day.

 

Because life had its ways, just when Corey thought things couldn't get any worse, the universe couldn't throw any more ridiculous rocks his way, he had to hit the brakes on his way home so that he wouldn't crash right into the car in front of him. Which was standing perfectly still in the middle of the road. Just like the car in front of it. And all the other cars. And every single vehicle on the main traffic route through Beacon Hills. Great. Stuck in traffic - just what Corey needed to top his nightmare of a day off.

 

"This is not happening," he mumbled, followed by an almost hysterical laugh. Humor was probably the only way to deal with the situation. That or suicide. "Of course it's happening. Why did I even think something nice would happen to me for once?"

 

Corey sighed and sank back in his seat, rolling the windows down. The main problem wasn't even the fact that his ass felt sore from sitting on it the entire day, or the seemingly endless line of cars in front of him, no possible end in sight. The absolute worst about his situation was the heat. And in the morning he'd let his mother convince him to wear long jeans because it had still been cool outside. He was currently having all the regrets as the aircon did its best and yet couldn't really keep the sweat from running down his spine, sticking his t-shirt to his back. Corey hated sweating. No human being should ever be in a situation that made them sweat. There should be a law about that.

 

It took half an hour until anything moved at all, but the stop-and-go-traffic was even worse, especially for someone with a manual gear shift, hitting and releasing the clutch over and over again without really getting any further. Corey was eternally frustrated, and then some asshole decided to cut right in front of him from the line to his left like they had places to be very urgently, although none of the people currently on the road would get anywhere quickly at all.

 

"Son of a bitch," Corey heard someone mutter as he had his own eyes screwed shut in anger, shaking his head, because what even was there to say? He turned his head and looked to his left, saw a shiny black car that he barely took notice of, at least not as soon as he'd spotted the handsome driver. The very, very handsome driver.

 

Corey couldn't help but smile at the guy, who looked young, maybe Corey's age, with dark skin and a way more weather-appropriate outfit than himself, a faint smile on his full lips and a sparkle in his dark eyes. Something about him was melting Corey's anger and frustration away in an instant, leaving him with a belly full of butterflies.

 

They didn't talk. Corey smiled at the cute stranger and nodded his approval for the remark about the asshole, the other boy smiled back, rolled his windows all the way down and turned the music in his car up so that Corey could listen as well. Sometimes, one of them would get a little ahead of the other in their line, but they never lost another, always keeping an eye on the other car, catching up again with a grin or a wink. Time went by like that, and soon Corey had forgotten that he wasn't just driving slowly so he could flirt with the guy next to him. He had actually forgotten pretty much anything about his previously shitty day.

 

The smiles turned a little wider every time they caught sight of each other again, gazes lingering and then averting quickly when they were caught by the other, just to refocus on them right away. They were playing this little game, just the two of them in the middle of an absolute chaos of traffic, but Corey felt alive and free and a little bit like soaring a few inches above the ground. He put on his sunglasses and made a grimace the next time he pulled up next to the other guy, relishing the beautiful laugh he earned, laughing along with it.

 

When it was the stranger's turn again, he pulled up only to turn his music even louder, then started singing along to the song playing at full volume and with all the passion he had in him, putting on a complete performance for Corey, using both his arms, his whole body bouncing up and down in his seat, a smile as bright as the sun on his face as he lost himself in the music for a minute.

 

_ We've been on the run _

_ Driving in the sun _

_ Looking out for number 1 _

_ California, here we come _

_ Right back where we started from _

 

_ Hustlers grab your guns _

_ Your shadow weighs a ton _

_ Driving down the 101 _

 

_ California, here we come _

_ Right back where we started from _

 

_ California, here we come! _

 

Corey laughed when the boy stretched out his arms as if to embrace the whole world, roaring Californiaaaaaaa from the top of his lungs, not caring about the slightly disturbed looks from a few cars around them. For a while, Corey only watched and listened in awe, but then he was so captivated by the feeling of freedom and summer and happiness that came without effort that he joined in, his own voice not nearly as good as the other boys', but then was hardly was their little karaoke session was about.

 

_ On the stereo _

_ Listen as we go _

_ Nothing's gonna stop me now _

 

_ California, here we come _

_ Right back where we started from _

 

_ Pedal to the floor _

_ Thinkin' of the roar _

_ Gotta get us to the show _

 

_ California, here we come _

_ Right back where we started from _

 

_ California, here we come! _

_ California, California, here we come! _

 

They were in perfect sync with each other, raising their voices, a little less disturbed by the reactions around them by the second, wind blowing through their hair and clothes, their gazes locking until they were grinning so hard that it became difficult to keep singing, and then they turned away their heads for just a second to keep their composure. It was wonderful. Glorious. Corey couldn't remember the last time he'd felt so carelessly happy.  

And then he looked at the other boy, let the warm brown of his eyes consume him and realized that he was totally crushing. And he was crushing hard.

 

"Shut the fuck up, you fucking hippies!" an old dude in a Mercedes shouted as he passed them both, causing Corey to look his new found friend in the eyes before they both burst out in laughter at the man's annoyance.

 

_ California, California, here we come! _

_ California, California, here we come! _

 

They shouted the last lines in unison before the last notes of the melody faded and they took their time to laugh it all off. Corey felt like all the pressure that school and his parents had ever put on him was suddenly gone, and he had no idea where, or how the beautiful stranger had done it, but he wasn't going to question any of it, certainly not.

 

Corey got dragged back into reality by the ugly ringtone of his phone announcing that his mother was demanding to talk to him. "Mom?" he answered, the smile on his face fading slowly, the music from the other car being turned down a little. She wanted to know what was taking him so long, once again making him feel like a little kid, as if an eighteen-year-old couldn't spent his days with whatever he wanted. As if he owed his mother an explanation for every step he ever took. He sighed. It was so hard to explain things to his mother, a balancing act somewhere between the whole truth and the things she was ready to hear from her son.

 

Somehow, on this day, with one look to his left, Corey decided that he was done. Done with sugar-coating things for her, done with hiding, done with trying to fit into the image she had of him. "I'm running late, Mom," he simply said. "At first I was in detention and now I'm stuck in traffic with a really cute guy in the car right next to me. See ya." He heard the shocked gasp before he hung up, but his mother and her conservative mindset were so far away in that moment.

 

All Corey could see was the amused and a little shy smile on the stranger's face. He blushed a little as he realized what he'd just said out loud, but he didn't have it in him to regret his words. They just beamed at each other, continuing their game of getting behind and catching up again with wildly racing heartbeats, or at least that was what was going on inside of Corey. God, had anybody ever been so grateful for a traffic-jam? It was highly unlikely.

 

The grin on Corey's face lasted until he realized that the next exit was his. They were moving slowly, had spent almost two hours on the road together, only getting a few miles ahead, but in that moment, everything went way too fast. With a pout, Corey signaled to his right to tell the other boy he had to leave the main road in just a little bit. He didn't want to, didn't want their encounter to end, and especially not without knowing the guy's name, or where he came from, or how to keep in touch with him, but Corey was very bad with making decisions under pressure, and so he did nothing but drive slowly  with a sad expression.

 

Luckily, the other boy was a little more creative, grabbing a water bottle from his passenger seat and rummaging through the glovebox until he found a sharpie, scribbling something on the plastic of the bottle before he threw it through Corey's open window, just in time before Corey took a turn right and could only wave a goodbye as he left him behind. With a look at the water bottle in his lap, Corey found a number written on it. He wasn't even afraid of explaining his coming-out to his mother anymore as he arrived home. All of his brain cells were captured by the excitement to lock himself in his room and send a text to bottle boy.

 

***

 

The same water bottle Mason had used to give Corey his number was still standing on the little nightstand next to Corey's bed weeks later, when Corey had finally gotten his Mom to agree to having Mason sleepover. See, it wasn't like they hadn't slept together before. It also wasn't like they hadn't been intimate while in bed together, because they definitely had, very much so, in fact. It was just that Corey's parents had had difficulties with the concept of homosexuality itself, let alone the thought that their son had an actual, living and breathing boyfriend, one with a male body that he would put to rest right next to Corey's, maybe even touching.

 

They'd been willing to talk about it, though, and to let Corey educate them on a thing or two, taking baby steps most of the time, and sometimes a few steps back even, but they were genuinely trying, and as frustrating as it could be sometimes, Corey appreciated their effort. That night, though, when the doorbell rang and Mason was finally there, he didn't want to think about his parents for one more second.

 

"Finally!" he sighed as he opened the door, wrapping Mason is a tight hug, placing a quick kiss on his cheek first before he went for his lips with full passion.

 

"Finally?" Mason asked. "I'm not even late. Actually, I'm eight minutes early."

 

"Maybe so," Corey shrugged, pulling his boyfriend inside by the hand, "but that doesn't mean that I haven't missed you." There was no time to put Mason's shoes and jacket away carefully as they kissed and smiled against each other's lips and let their hands roam and wander.

 

"I missed you, too," Mason whispered, pulling back, tilting Corey's head to the side with one hand and getting to work on his neck, kissing and sucking little bruises into the skin until Corey writhed and whimpered in his hold.  He'd actually put some pizza in the oven for them, but he was more hungry for his boyfriend than for food in that moment, dragging Mason with him into his room and kicking the door shut.

 

"Yeah, but now you're here," Corey said as he pushed him down onto the bed, throwing his own shirt away before he followed, settling down in Mason's lap and resuming the kisses, both hands at Mason's cheeks, licking into his mouth and sucking at his lip while moving his hips in slow circles, grinding down against the clothed dick that seemed to be very eager already to be freed soon.

 

"Now I'm here," Mason repeated the same words before a devious grin appeared on his lips and he grabbed Corey's hips to flip them over,  hovering above him and between his spread legs, doing the same as Corey had done to him before, but with a considerably better angle, creating a maddening friction between their bodies until Corey had enough of clothes. He tugged at Mason's shirt impatiently, finally pulling it off and throwing it away, his fingers caressing the bare chest that was revealed, brushing the dark nipples so lightly at first that it could have been by accident, then playing with them when Mason moaned in reaction to his touch.

 

"Pants off," Corey commanded, his dick straining against the denim painfully, and so it needed to go. Mason took care of Corey first like the world's best boyfriend that he was, then returned right between his open legs fully naked, a hiss escaping Corey's lips as their dicks touched, hot skin dragging over hot skin, the anticipation making them so sensitive that they both started leaking at the faintest touch.

 

"Don't be a tease, Mason," Corey whined. Not that it didn't feel absolutely fantastic to have the weight of Mason's body on him, lips hot and greedy on his neck, hips bucking against him, his entire sinful body one dirty promise, but it wasn't enough for Corey, by far not enough. He loved it when Mason took his sweet time with him, stroking every inch of his skin, covering him in kisses from head to ankle, getting him right at the edge before even starting the real action, but that night, Corey had no desire to drag things out, at least not during the first round. He was needy and desperate.

 

"What do you want, babe?" Mason asked before pecking his lips. "You know I'll do my best to make you happy. You just have to tell me what you need."

 

"What I need is you, Mase," Corey replied, his voice low and gravelly, filled with lust and want. "I need you to stop playing around and fill me up properly. I need your cock."

 

"You need my cock, huh?" Mason smirked. "Have it, then." With those words he suddenly had Corey pinned down, knees pressing his upper arms into the mattress, rendering him completely helpless as Mason shoved his hips forward and grabbed Corey by the hair, leaving him just enough time to open his mouth before he pushed inside it.

 

Corey liked it a little rough, liked the limits to his mobility and the view from that compromised position, loved the aching of his body as Mason was having his way with him, but most of all, he loved the power he held, as illogical as it sounded. From the way their bodies were positioned, it looked like Mason was in charge entirely, but Corey was the one with his lips wrapped around Mason's dick, bobbing his head up and down around it, licking and sucking and swallowing just when the tip was at the back at his throat, and that meant that he had Mason in his hands more that it was the other way round, driving his boyfriend mad by sucking him off just the way he knew Mason liked it.

 

"Fuck, okay," Mason panted soon, "if you want to get anything out of this as well we definitely need to stop this before I-"

 

Corey released Mason's cock with a plopping sound and grinned. "Before you blow your load down my throat? No, babe, can't have that. I want you to fill up my ass instead."

 

"Jesus fuck, Corey," Mason moaned, getting off of him and waiting for Corey to hand him the lube and a condom from his nightstand, his eyes falling onto the treasured water bottle. "Aw, you've kept my present, how sweet," he cooed before he leaned down to kiss him again.

 

"What can I say," Corey replied, "I've never gotten a more romantic gift from anybody."

 

"I'm going to show you how romantic I can be," Mason laughed as he guided Corey to turn around and get on all fours before him, placing a well-measured slap onto his ass that made Corey jump and squirm.

 

"Please," Corey begged, "I can literally not wait anymore." It was true. His dick had left sticky traces of his desperate arousal against his stomach.

 

"Fine," Mason sighed, but the first slicked up finger pressed inside Corey before the word had faded into the hot air.

 

"Fuck," Corey moaned before he buried his face in the sheets. One finger and he already felt like combusting.  Still, he needed more, and so he begged for it.

 

Mason obliged willingly, kissing Corey's shuddering back as he added another finger and a little more lube,  setting a quick and steady rhythm, pumping in and out, scissoring his fingers and them crooking them slightly until he found what he was looking for, the spot that made Corey see stars and lose control over the curses falling from his lips.

 

"Fuck, Mason, now!" he groaned. "I want you to fuck me! Come on, give it to me!"

 

He would have continued, but Corey was silenced by Mason's cock pressing against his entrance, catching on the rim and stretching it apart so that it would have hurt if only the pleasure hadn't been so much stronger than the pain. "Yes!" Corey yelped. "Fuck, yes!"

 

It didn't take very long to finish him. Mason didn't waste much time letting him get adjusted, just pushed in a little slower the first few times before he began snapping his hips relentlessly, the sound of skin on skin ringing through the air as Corey felt the familiar tingle creeping up his legs. A few hard thrusts against his prostate and he dug his fingers into the sheets, readying himself for the orgasm to hit him, but Mason pulled him up before that could happen, holding him flush against his chest.

 

Corey turned his head so they could kiss and swallow each other's moans, one of his arms coming up to Mason's head while Mason had his arms slung around him and his hands flat against his stomach.

 

"Fuck," Corey cursed. "I'm gonna-" He didn't even have to touch himself, only had to feel his body getting rocked by Mason and his cock bouncing between his legs. "I'm gonna cum."

 

"Good boy," Mason whispered into his ear, "cum for me my love."

 

With a strangled cry of Mason's name, Corey did, shooting spurts of thick white cum over his chest and stomach and Mason's hands on him, clenching down around Mason before his boyfriend followed him over the edge, biting down on Corey's shoulder as he stilled, buried deep inside him, spasming and shaking until they both fell down, entangled in each other, a dumb grin on their faces, their chest heaving and sinking against each other.

 

"Is now a weird time to say I love you?" Mason asked, making Corey's heart beating a million times faster.

 

"Not if I love you too," he replied, half shitting his metaphorical pants because nothing had ever been that serious before, and half feeling over the clouds because now it was.

 

Mason released a held breath and snuggled closer, stealing one last deep and passionate kiss before they settled down beneath the sheets.

 

"I'm so glad I got stuck in traffic with you," Mason whispered.

 

"I'm also glad I got stuck with you, Mason," Corey smiled.  
  



End file.
